Kagekatsu Uesugi
Kagekatsu Uesugi is one of Kenshin's adopted sons and his successor, originally the son of Kenshin's sister, Sentō-In. He's famous for allying himself with Mitsunari during the Sekigahara campaign. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic officer since the first title. He is voted thirty-third place in the Samurai Warriors 4 popularity poll and fourteenth place in the first Sengoku Musou Shoot character poll. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is sixty-sixth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. He placed forty-first in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kagekatsu is Kenshin's taciturn and earnest son in Samurai Warriors 2. He gladly follows his father's wishes and is often ordered to look after the main camp. He becomes Kanetsugu's lord when he leads the Uesugi clan. His vassal often worries for his safety. In Kanetsugu's story mode, he is technically the leader of the anti-Tokugawa coalition during the siege of Edo Castle. In Kenshin's story mode, he often defends the main camp. At Tedorigawa, he launches an ambush to attack the Oda main camp after Nobunaga has ordered a charge on the Uesugi main camp. During Ieyasu's dream mode, he can be slain when he tries to assault the daimyo before Sekigahara. During Hideyoshi's story in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, Kagekatsu and his clan observe the conflict between the Hashiba and Shibata with great interest while fending off the Hōjō's attacks. He agrees to form friendly ties with Hideyoshi after the latter impresses him with his own idea of honor. His playable counterpart begins his story after his adoption to Kenshin. Although new to his surroundings and his expectations to succeed his father's legacy, Kagekatsu assists the Uesugi charge at Kawanakajima and Kantō. Shortly after their fight with the Hōjō, Kenshin adopts Kagetora. Although happy to have a sibling, Kagekatsu struggles to show affection for his younger brother in the same way as his parents. Kenshin and Aya notice his anxieties and advise him to show his support for Kagetora by simply being near him. Taking their words to heart, he selflessly rushes to his brother's rescue at Tedorigawa. Moments before Kagetora apologizes for his earlier misconceptions about Kagekatsu and thanks him, Kenshin suddenly collapses and dies from illness. Since Kenshin left the world without naming a successor, the Uesugi retainers become divided between the two brothers. Kagekatsu has the trust of the Uesugi veterans and Kanetsugu to support him, but he worries about leaving Kagetora alone and permits Aya to leave him for the siege at Kasugayama Castle. He proves his might for inheriting leadership during the battle yet causes Kagetora's downfall. Kagekatsu holds his dying brother as comfort, sadden to only hear Kagetora's gratitude and acceptance as he dies. As the leader of the Uesugi, Kagekatsu remembers the debt he owes the Sanada brothers during the civil war and orders Kanetsugu to provide them assistance during Ieyasu's invasion at Ueda Castle. Kagekatsu disapproves Masamune's destructiveness in the east and seeks to punish him at Koriyama. Driven out of Ōshū, he later surrenders peacefully to the Toyotomis. Kagekatsu is aware of Kanetsugu's friendship and agrees to support Mitsunari by leading subjugation troops in Aizu, leading to his second clash with the Date at Hasedō. He supports Kanetsugu's plan even when the Uesugi generals voice their hesitations for it. When the Western army falls at Sekigahara, Kagekatsu surrenders to Ieyasu soon after to keep Yonezawa and his heritage safe. Ieyasu appreciates his understanding and asks for his assistance at Ōsaka Castle. He survives the conflict to witness the land's unification. His 4-II centric story starts after he inherits the Uesugi clan, leading forces to reinforce Kageyasu Nakajo at Uozu Castle. They arrive too late to save their ally from their Oda oppressors, but Kagekatsu orders a pursuit. They join forces with Ieyasu to deal with the combined Hōjō-Takeda forces nearby. He is impressed with Yukimura's samurai courage during the battle and is glad when Kanetsugu befriends him and Mitsunari during Komaki-Nagakute. Kagekatsu vows to Sakon to become the sturdy timber to watch over the trio's flower of righteousness, comforting them at Oshi Castle and Hasedō. He offers his life to Ieyasu in exchange for amnesty of his men. Ieyasu is moved by his morality and spares the Uesugi from punishment. Kagekatsu urges his retainer to remain steadfast in his beliefs and to never tarnish the purity of his friendship at Ōsaka Castle. When Kanetsugu starts to weep for a dead Yukimura, Kagekatsu raises his friend's spear into the air to cheer him and remind his retainer of their proud eternal oath. He is a part of Magoichi's posse in the fifth downloadable scenario. Unlike the other members, Kagekatsu is embarrassed to fight for the gunner's instruction and is being dragged along for the ride. He is the only one glad to learn that the all-women tea party is canceled. His role in Spirit of the Sanada remains largely the same as he aids his father in their fight against Shingen at the fourth battle in Kawanakajima. After Shingen's death, Kagekatsu calls upon the Takeda's aid for his conflict with Kagetora. He later admonishes Kanetsugu for speaking about honor and justice near Masayuki Sanada, who had just lost his own lord, as well as most of his friends and family at Mikatagahara and Shitaragahara, and noting that if Katsuyori actually did follow said honor, he would've sided against them and honored the Takeda's former alliance with the Hōjō. After Katsuyori's demise, Kagekatsu moves to try and take Shinano province, after Oda authority in the area is weakened by Nobunaga's death. Masayuki, having joined the Hōjō forces, causes multiple Uesugi officers to defect, forcing Kagekatsu to withdraw. When Masayuki later betrays the Hōjō and the Tokugawa over the course of the Tenshō-Jingo conflict, Kagekatsu accepts his offer for an alliance, receiving Masayuki's son, Yukimura, as a hostage. He and Kanetsugu later keep the young Yukimura company during his stay at the Uesugi lands before the first battle of Ueda. They later bring Yukimura to Ōsaka to allow him to meet Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the man currently closest to uniting the land. After the defeat of the Hōjō, Hideyoshi dies, and the Uesugi begin making military preparations at their lands. This sparks the conflict between Mitsunari and Ieyasu, and the Date are sent to fight the Uesugi at Hasedō. Unfortunately, Mitsunari's defeated at Sekigahara, and Kagekatsu orders the entire army to pull back to their base. Unlike most of Mitsunari's allies, Kagekatsu is only punished with his clan being relocated to a smaller base and they become subservient to the Tokugawa. He and Kanetsugu later aid the other Tokugawa forces in finally finishing the Toyotomi and Yukimura at Osaka Castle. In the winter campaign, he and Kanetsugu aid the Satake army at Imafuku. He encourages the disheartened to face Yukimura with pride and as a show of honor to the opposing general's unyielding convictions. During the summer campaign, Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu help route the Toyotomi officers at Dōmyōji. A year after the battle, he and Kanetsugu return to Osaka beside Nobuyuki and other Sengoku era generals in order to talk about those that lost their lives to achieve the peace. Like Kanetsugu, he is outraged to learn of the slanderous remarks about Nobuyuki and Hidetada. Warriors Orochi The Warriors Orochi has Kagekatsu serve as Kenshin's replacement officer whenever the latter is chosen as a playable character. In Musou OROCHI Z, he can also take over Kanetsugu's role in overseeing the main camp during the mock battle dream stage between the younger strategists and their mentors. His playable appearances debut in the series in Warriors Orochi 4, has him act as one of Kenshin's vanguards alongside Aya. While the Takeda are being rescued, he and Aya are besieged by Nobunaga's men, but are rescued in time thanks to Shingen's arrival. Kagekatsu later joins Zhou Tai in guarding the main camp while Ma Chao, Yue Jin, Masanori and Naomasa have a race to see who can rescue Ma Dai the fastest at Kawanakajima. Kessen In Kessen, Kagekatsu appears as Mitsunari's friend. Often referred to as "Sugi", he leads a massive army to support the Toyotomi family. If Mitsunari does well in the game, the two men will meet for the campaign on Ieyasu's homeland, Edo. He will apologize for being mostly absent in his friend's previous campaigns, but he is quickly pardoned as Mitsunari thanks him for distracting Ieyasu's men at Aizu. Sugi volunteers to deal with Masamune's large and indecisive army, allowing the rest of the Toyotomi army to charge the Tokugawa forces. If Mitsunari loses the battle, Sugi will continue to assist Yukimura at Sekigahara. Kagekatsu also assists his father's campaigns in Kessen III. He is designated as the clan's leader after his father's death and continues to oppose Nobunaga at any given opportunity. Kanetsugu often rides into battle to support him. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X features the Uesugi civil conflict for succession as a limited-time event. Kagekatsu is a bashful, kind, and soft-spoken leader who supposedly opposes Kagetora with an army of loyal Uesugi veterans. He surprises Matsuri with his curtness and swift swordsmanship. Events play similar to history, with Kagekatsu dispelling the Takeda and Hōjō forces sent to suppress him. He is married to Okiku Goryounin, Katsuyori's sister, who is intent on "rectifying" his behavior. When the fighting comes to a head near the UMA portal, the Uesugi brothers then confess to Matsuri that the entire Uesugi civil conflict was originally meant to be staged. The brothers agreed that either brother was a worthy successor to Kenshin and couldn't decide the leader amongst themselves. Their indecisiveness led to a rift with the Uesugi retainers that neither brother wanted. To negate future aggressions and unify them, the brothers started a civil conflict and agreed that the loser would lose their head. The UMA compounded what was supposed to be a compact contest into a engrossed battlefield, which the brothers regret yet exploit to emphasize who is more worthy to lead the Uesugi. Kagekatsu ultimately wins the conflict. When Kagetora comes to him to offer his head, Kagekatsu refuses to kill him. The brothers work together one last time to help the SLO agents retake Samegao Castle and seal the UMA portal. Once the UMA are expelled, Kagekatsu acts on Kagetora's final request to raze Samegao Castle. After he states his farewells to his brother, Kagekatsu thanks the SLO officers for their assistance. Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has Kagekyatsu act as one of the key characters in the Uesugi legacy event. Although skilled in war, he is introverted, kind and gullible. When he and his brother, Kagedora, first discover the protagonist stranded in their training grounds, Kagekyatsu vouches for his/her innocence and warmly treats him/her as a honored guest. He hopes that his future will always be spent beside his brother. When Kagedora rebels after Nyanshin's death, Kagekyatsu sets up defenses but is reluctant to openly engage his brother's forces. He asks the protagonist to negotiate peace with Kagedora. This attempt fails so Kagekyatsu asks him/her to be his envoy to negate the Hōjō and Mikeda threat. He/She brings back Kikuhime-nyan (Kikuhime) who declares that Katsuyori formalized a marriage alliance between them. Once she becomes aware of his hesitation, Kikuhime-nyan criticizes his disrespectful sentimentality towards Kagedora and barks at her husband to take the rebellion seriously. Kagekyatsu is encouraged by her strong spirit to order a strong counteroffensive against the Hōjō and Kagedora. Before his troops break down Kasugayama Castle's gates, Kagekyatsu wishes to offer his brother one last chance for redemption. The protagonist returns with Kagedora's message to him. Though the time traveler does not completely understand it, Kagekyatsu does and resolves to respect his brother's wishes to become a leader for the Uesugi. He offers the protagonist a chance to leave the premise for safety and duly grants their request to stay. Kagekyatsu witnesses his brother's death personally. After the protagonist is warped back to the Oda, he/she wonders if Kagekyatsu is doing well after the affair. Saihai no Yukue Kagekatsu is briefly mentioned by both armies at Sekigahara in Saihai no Yukue. In the Western Army, he is considered a headstrong yet valuable ally. For the Eastern Army, he is considered an outright nuisance who doesn't know his place. Character Information Development The main goal for Kagekatsu's design was to make him look like Kenshin's successor. His giant saw-like swords, the flame motif on his armor and his base colors are meant to reflect this concept. Designers chose to give him a stern expression to follow the historical rumor that he only smiled once during his lifetime. They joke that his grim visage and his pale complexion also reflects his family resemblance to Aya. Personality Playable Kagekatsu is a silent observer who has inherited Kenshin's strength and fortitude. Characters often consider a lengthy exchange with him a venerable feat and a great honor. Despite his personal displeasure for conflict, Kagekatsu aspires to protect his loved ones and home by following the lessons his parents have taught him. He is a sturdy giant who seeks to gently support and guide his people. Since he struggles to express himself vocally, he believes his actions will speak for him. Kagekatsu is self conscious of his stoic visage since it often frightens others and causes unwarranted misconceptions of his integrity. He honors and respects both of his parents, although Aya's bouts of calm aggressiveness unnerves and embarrasses him. Kagekatsu bears no ill will towards Kagetora and regrets the war between them. His brother's death heightens his prudence as a leader, hoping to never again repeat the tragedy with the legacy entrusted to him. While the articulate Kanetsugu may occasionally exasperate his lord with his contrived interpretations of honor and love, Kagekatsu appreciates his loyalty and finds him trustworthy. Kagakatsu foresees that his retainer's dreams shall end painfully for him yet doesn't have the heart to tell him. He plays along with Kanetsugu's zealousness beside his friends to shield his retainer from harm and to prevent Kanetsugu from blaming himself. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "authority" (堂) and "prestige" (威). His default weapon is Kasha-kiri. According to legend, the sword is famous for slicing through the mythological creature of the same name or an elderly cat spirit. Its blade is fabled to have the power to sever the entire land. It is one of the thirty-five legendary swords listed in Uesugi treasury records, its full name being Kasha-kiri Hiromitsu. The same list of swords is the namesake for his heirloom, which was later given to the Tokugawa and persevered as a historical treasure. Kenshin and/or Kagekatsu were said to have favored each sword within the list. His third weapon in Chronicles 3 is named after the reputable Fukuoka-Ichimonji swordsmiths who emerged during the early Kamakura period. Kagekatsu was said to have owned two swords made by them: one for personal use and another as part of his collection of thirty-five swords. Kagekatsu's rare weapon is an alternate identification for Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi found in Furukoto Fumi. The text roughly references the blade as a serrated sword made for cleaving. It follows in the footsteps of Kenshin's naming motif. His DLC weapon is named after Zennnishi-douji, one of Bishamonten and Kisshouten's five sons. He is known as a god of luck who holds a treasure chest in his right hand. He is argued to have been adapted into Japanese mythology as Amenooshihomimi. Voice Actors *John Murphy - Kessen (English) *Terrence Stone - Kessen III (English) *Greg Carson - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Michael-Che Koch - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Ryōta Takeuchi - Samurai Warriors 4, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) *Masakazu Morita - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Kagekatsu Uesugi/Quotes *"I am the successor to the God of War!" *"Kanetsugu, your dedication is an inspiration! We shall engage the Tokugawa, no matter how fierce their attack!" *"Listen closely, Kagekatsu, my son... Our army upholds the holy, and eliminates all evil." :"Yes, Father. I will retain this truth always." ::~~Kenshin and Kagekatsu; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Kanetsugu..." :"Here, sir! You called, Milord!?" :"The battle-" :"Do you intend to join the fight, Milord!?" :"I-" :"What was that? You really will!?" :"No, I-" :"Fear not! I, Kanetsugu, always carry my Lord Kagekatsu's swords for such an occasion. We can leave anytime!" :"You..." :"Save your words of gratitude, sir! Leave everything to me!" :"... Why aren't you listening to me, Kanetsugu-" :"Yes, sir! Together we shall stab the hearts of our enemies in the name of righteousness!" :"..." ::~~Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"...Ding Feng." :"Oh, Master Kagekatsu! I am moved to my poetic soul by the majesty of your visage, and the splendor of your posture-- you are as immovable as a mountain! Even among these myriad warriors who shine like the stars in the night sky, you cast your light gloriously across the heavens!" :"You have... quite the silver tongue..." :"Master Kagekatsu? Is something the matter?" :"Hmm..." :"Are you flustered by my praise? Oh, how noble of you, like a single delicate flower blossoming in a valley untrodden by man." :"A-A delicate flower...? Hmm..." ::~~Kagekatsu and Ding Feng; Warriors Orochi 4 *"Heavens, let me be bold!" ::~~Sugi attacking; Kessen *"What? The Oda army?! This is the blessing from the gods! Kanetsugu! We have been given this chance. We will avenge Lord Kenshin!" ::~~ Before the battle at Kitanosho castle; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ), ( ): Uses both swords to swipe upwards, launching enemies up. He then does two cross slashes with both swords simultaneously. : , , , ( ), ( ): Does an overheard downward slash with both swords, then steps forward and thrusts with both blades (the chainsaws activate for the thrusting portion). He then winds up both blades behind him while the chainsaws activate, after which he swings both blades forward in a pincer motion. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Does a wide swing to the left, then right, then scissors his swords together to cause an explosion. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): Kagetora stabs both blades into the ground, first his right then his left, which knocks enemies upwards. He then uses his blades and flips the earth beneath him upwards, sending forth a wide-arcing wave of magma. : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : With blades spinning, Kagekatsu slowly advances while slashing downwards four times, straightens, then slashes horizontally in a huge arc creating a massive energy wave that shoots forward. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Kagekatsu slashes with his right blade, creating a small shockwave that stuns, then slashes with his left blade, which creates an enormous area-covering ground spike. :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Kagekatsu grabs the opponent at the waist with is blades, lifts them over his head, and then slams them on the ground. :R1: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Kagetora dual-wields two large chainsaw blades, both of which actually contain chainsaws on the ends. The chainsaws activate during certain portions of his moveset. He is a hard-hitting and powerful character, and has exceptional range due to the sheer size of his weapons. Weapons :See also Kagekatsu Uesugi/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Siege of Ōtate - The Rescue of Kagekatsu Historical Information Kagekatsu was the second son of Nagao Masakage, husband of Uesugi Kenshin’s older sister Ayahime. In his childhood, he was known as Kiheiji. After his father’s death, Kenshin adopted him, alongside Hōjō Ujihide, Hōjō Ujiyasu’s son, who later became known as Uesugi Kagetora. They both became part heirs of Kenshin, which resulted in a civil war known as Otate no Ran between the two after Kenshin’s death in 1578. In 1579, Kagekatsu won and forced Kagetora to commit suicide. When the Uesugi forces were distracted in this battle, the Oda army, led by Shibata Katsuie managed to conquer a couple of the Uesugi’s regions. Kagekatsu led the Uesugi forces into the Etchu region to battle the Oda forces. The two clashed at Tenjinyama, were the Uesugi were defeated. Kagekatsu rushed back to Echigo when he heard that Mori Nagayoshi raided Echigo. After Oda Nobunaga’s death, he aligned with Toyotomi Hideyoshi and aided him during his campaigns, including the Shizugatake, Komaki, Odawara and Korean Campaigns, which led to him gaining a 1,200,000 koku fief in Aizu. He was named one of the Five Regents before Hideyoshi’s death, and was persuaded by Mitsunari to attack Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the other Regents. This led to the Sekigahara Campaign, where Kagekatsu fought for the Western Army against Ieyasu’s Eastern Army. The Uesugi forces clashed with the combined forces of Date Masamune and Mogami Yoshiaki, though his efforts were useless, as the Eastern Army won and Kagekatsu’s fief was reduced to 300,000. Kagekatsu decided that the best choice was to submit to Ieyasu, though when he did, he became a tozama (outsider) daimyo. He participated in the Ōsaka Campaign, fighting in the Battle of Shigeno, leading 5,000 men against the Toyotomi forces. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters